the darkness
by jonn254
Summary: after seeing his family burtaliy murdered and is child kill by the man he made godfarther of his child Bralor comes close to death but the gods have other Ideas .Tigress Bralor pairing later on in story.
1. the darkness

This is a story I came up with in my free time I wrote most of this story by impulse and I don't normaly write M rated stories . Feel free to message me and tell me what you thought of it.

bralor lay slumped against a tree his left arm and face covered in blood if he did find help soon he'd be dead .

But it didn't matter to him any more every one he had ever cared about was dead horribly murdered by his best friend the bastard had even killed the children. Bralor blinked slowly he swore he'd just seen a tiger shortly followed by the panda moving through the forest. Bralor began to feel weak his vision dimmed as the blackness took him the last he heard before he passed out was his wife voice saying "The darkness comes, the light will fade, the dead shall rise, all hope is lost." "find the one Bralor before it's to late."

Tigress and Po moved silently through the forest master Shifu had sent them to the dawn village to check out a massive plume of smoke they had seen rising from the village.  
"Are we there yet? "asks Po breathlessly.

Tigress growled and turned to face the panda "I swear if you ask me one more time i'm going to beat the shit out of you."

frightened Po take a step back only to trip on tree root. Picking him self up with Tigress's laughter

ringing in his ears Po notices a person lying under a tree a frist he thinks their just sleeping but then he see's the dried blood that is covering their face and left arm.

"Tigress I found somone."Po shouts while runing over to the body.

Tigress quickly follow Po to the body

"He looks like he is one of nobles from the dawn village"continues Po pointing at the mark rising sun on the snow Tigers arm.

"Well that won't help us much if he's dead" Tigress says with a snarl and proceeds to check the Tiger for life signs.

"Good he's still alive but he's lost a lot of blood he'll live but we better get him to Shifu. "Tigress says calmly

"Well thats just to bad because you won't be going any were "says a voice behind them

Tigress and Po whirle around just in time to see a jaguar driping in blood emerge from the shadows of a tree.

well thats the frist chapter done I hope you liked it I'm starting on the second one straight away.

Please message me with your thought on the story and how you think I can improve it.


	2. blessed by the gods

Well here is the second chapter I promise that this one will explain more than the last

Blessed by the gods

"Who are you?" asks Tigress undanted by the fact that the jaguar is covered in blood.

"The name's nemesis not that is going to do you much good were your going." says the jaguar and then luges at tigress only to be snet flying into a nearby tree by Po. Nemesis hits the tree with a sickening crack and falls slumped against the tree.

"well that was easier than expected" says Po brightly.

"Yes it was." Tigress says staring in disbeilf at the now unconscious jaguar "Ah well lets get lets get this noble back to Shifu Po you'll have to carry him" she continues.

"Awww why do I have to do all the work."Po whines Tigeress just glares at quickly hoists

the snow tiger onto his shoulders and being the long tex back to the jade place with tigress in tow.

Meanwhile Bralor was stuck in a dream like state which he could awaken the dream he was running through his village trying to find his family but no matter where he looked all he found was

more bodies and without warning the dream changed he found himself standing facing the door to his home as he approached the door he saw his wife lying mutilated on the steps then he

heard a scream from inside it was his son. He had to save him but them moment he reached the door two snow tigers appeared and held him still he lashed out at them trying break free but they just held him tighter and hissed no this is not your time nor is this your destiny go back do not lets the darkness win.

Bralor woke slowly with the sun in his eyes he felt like crap he raised his arm to block out the sun then something in his mind sparked this isn't right the grounds to soft and the suns to bright.

Bralor sat up with a start now fully awake he was in a bedroom quickly he checked his arm whoever had found him knew what the were doing they had perfectly bandaged his arm.

Just the the door slid open and a green snake slid in noticing barlor was awake she said "I see you've finally decided to join the living master Shifu will be pleased wait here while I fecht him."

bralor's mind was going in to overdrive had she just said master Shifu but that means this is the jade place but the can't be write the jade place was alest a days walk through the mountains and how could the have possible got to him before nemesis did.

The floorboards out side the room creaked and Bralor stood up best to be respectful he thought.

The door slide open again and in entered a small red panda shortly followed by a tigress, a crane, a praymantis, a snake ,a monkey and finally a pada there was now no doubt about about it he was in the jade place.

"It good to see that your awake I need you to answer a few questions it won't take long" master Shifu says in his usual tone.

" Ok ask them" responds Bralor.

"fristly what is your name?" asks Shifu

" Bralor Sascavic." says Bralor

"it in good to meet you Bralor Sascavic now to my second question"says Shifu

"when we got to your village all we found were ruins and bodies littering the streets what happened there?"

Bralor takes a breath and awnsers the question " My village was betrayed by a Jaguar named Nemesis he took the amulet of the dead and destoryed the village I'm the only one who surived his rampage."

"thank you that is all we needed to know your free to go as soon as your wounds heal. "says Shifu and turns to leave

"Wait master Shifu if it not to much trouble I wish to stay here and learn kunfu"Bralor says quickly.

Master Shifu stops not turning arounds he says "very well if that is what you wish but do not expect mercy from my sudents."

"thank you master Shifu"Bralor says with a short bow.

All the five excpet Tigress and Po leave the room

"To have survied what we saw you must have been blessed by the gods"Po says grimly

"Why's that?" asks Bralor

"Because everything in the village has been killed every building burned to the ground from what we found you should be dead nothing not even the plants survived ?" says Tigress

"sounds more liike a curse." to me says Bralor unhapply.

Back at the forest Nemesis pulls him self up smiling evil he pulls a amulet encrusted with a blood red jewel from his pocket smiling evily everything was falling into place all he needed to do now was to find the darkness.

well I hope you liked it and for those who are wondering yes I will be adding some romance to the story well until next time goodbye.


	3. instinct

**Instinct **

this may be the last chapter a bit i'm starting to run out of ideas plus I need sleep

It's been 2 weeks after balor woke up in the jade place bralor is fully healed and ready to begin his training to become a kung fu , Po and Tigress are in the training hall waiting for master Shifu.

"hey Bralor why do you want to learn kung fu any way?" Tigress asks.

"I want to learn it so that I can make shure no one has to ever go through what I did." Bralor says with a note of sadness in his voice.

"well at least you have a good source of motivation that will come in handy soon."says master Shifu as he enters the hall.

The two masters and Bralor span to attention and respond with the usual greeting.

"since this is your frist training session I want to see what skills you already have thats why I'm making you fight tigress." says Shifu

"What I'll get my ass kicked" excliams Bralor.

Annoyed Shifu snaps "you'll do as your told Bralor now move it to the sraping area."

Bralor grugingly follow Tigress outside to the sparring area.  
"are you ready" asks Tigress

"as I'll ever be"Bralor says his voice laced with fear.

The frist punch come with out warning slaming hard into Bralor kocking the wind out of him and forcing him back. Then things start to strange all the fear and pain vanish Bralor's hearing starts to fog out and everything gose dull as if somone place wool over Bralor's eyes and ears. Now without distractions Bralor is able to focus souly one Tigress. Bralor blocks 3 of her punchs in a row and side steps the fourth and elbows tigress in the face. His only reward is a swift kick to the shin a punch in the face and before he knows it he lying with his back on the ground with Tigress

standing ontop of on the ground the only think he could think about was how hot Tigress was.

"can you give me a hand up."ask Bralor but Tigress just stands there with a bewildered look on her face.

"what is is Tigress" Bralor asks quizzingly. Tigress snaping out of her trance pulls Bralor up and says "It was the way you moved it was like you knew exactly were I was going to swing." "How did you do it?" she continues.

"Call it instinct"Bralor says with a smile

"Well how about you use that instinct to tell me what Shifu has planed for us."Tigress says copying Bralor's smile.

Meanwhile back at the remains of the dawn village Nemesis has begun summoning the darkness

while he speaks the summoning spell the ground begins to crack and a fog as dark as midnight seeps through and begins infesting the dead villagers it soon covers the village .Nemesis finshes

the summoning and the fog clears leaving an army of a thousand dead all of them trailing blood their skin removed by the fog and their flesh mutated beyond belief they all turn and bowed to their new master. Nemesis smiled darkly to him self he now had his army all that was left was to destroy the only one who survied his rampage.

"what is your wish master?" asks one of the dead.

"find Bralor and kill do not let anything get in your way.


	4. whispers in the dark

**Wispers in the dark**

Well it turns out all I needed was sleep (and a lots of sugar).

Some people have said that the story dosn't earn an m rating I am working on that issue

Bralor trudged back to the sleeping hall, it had been a long Shifu had made him run the obstical ccourse nine time in a row before having him spar with Tigress and Po. He was now covered in bruises some almost as big as his hands. All he wanted to do now was sleep as he lay down on his bed roll he smiled to himself at lest he had given Po and Tigress some bruises as a reward for beating the crap out of smiling to himself Bralor slips into and uneasy sleep.

Tigress lay on her bedroll her mind going thruogh the day events all her thoughts kept going back to bralor there was something about him that she couldn't put her finger again everything about him was 'd manged to predict what she were she was going tostrike next he seem to be able to shrug off the most intense pain be it physical or emotional. There was a crash and a gash appeared the wall separating tigress room from Bralors. Tearing out of her room tigress rips the door to Bralor's room open to find bralor lying on the floor thrasing about like a madman repeating the same incomprehensible three lines over and over. Tigress charged into the room to help Bralor only to be pulled back by Po.

"Po let go of me I have to help him"Tigress says her voice laced with worry.

"You'll be doing more harm than good if to go into that room"Po says while he watches Bralor continue to demolish the room.

After a few minutes the fit begins to subside and Bralors word start to make sense "The darkness comes, the light will fade, the dead shall rise, all hope is lost"

"what the hell dose that mean?"Po asks with a bewildered look on his face.

Tigress just stood the silently wachting Bralor. After a few more minutes Bralor's fit subsides and Tigress enters whats left of the room and hurrys over to Bralor checking if he's still breathing.

Bralor tasted blood his eyes were out of focus but he could make out someone kneeling beside him. as his eyes came into foucs he relised it was Tigress the look on her face one of concern. His gut wrenched why of all people did she have to see him like this. Bralor picked himself muttered something about needing some air and bolts out the door. He doesn't stop running till he reaches the sacred peach tree of hevanly wisdom. Bralor found a spot in the shadow and out of sight from the sleeping hall and just sat there staring out across the valley. How was he going to tell tigress how he felt about her now he thought as he hung his head she probably think I'm a freak. As the wind shifted Bralor swore he could heard someone moving behind him but when he checked there was nothing. Bralor shook his head the lake of sleep must be making him paranoid. Then a voice whispered " Bralor you must find the one to stop what is to find the one before the light fades". As the voice faded away Bralor could hear of Tigress calling for him. He sighed how was he going to explain all of this let alone make it believable "So this where you were hiding."Tigress says suddenly causing bralor to jump

"oh um Tigress listen there something I've been meaning to tell you" Bralor stutters out.

Before he can continue Tigress pulls him close and kisses him wraps his arms around Tigress and returns the kiss. A minute passes and the part still hold each other in their arms. "So what was it you where going to tell me?" ask tigress with a glowing smile on her face. "It can wait I don't want to ruin the moment" Bralor says with a fake smile on his face. Even though he loved her this was just going to make it harder to tell her the truth.


	5. the calm before the storm

**The calm before the storm**

I'm runnig low on ideas so the chapter will be taking a lot longer for me to wrote ah well heres the 5th chapter

Bralor and Tigress stood silently locked in a tight embrace under the shadows of the peach tree of heavenly the silence Bralor looks into Tigress eyes and says " I love you." then kisses tigress lightly on the lips. Something wet sprays against bralor's fur breaking off the kiss Bralor looks down and sees blood looking up he sees Tigress take a step back clutching her chest blood flowing from between her fingers opening her paw she looks down in disbelief before falling

towards the ground. Bralor catching her gently lowers her to the ground tears running down his face as he watches the light in her eyes fade. "No I can't lose you to." he chokes "Don't feel to bad you'll be joining her soon enough Bralor." says a fimilar voice laying Tigress on the ground bralor stands sorrow now replaced with rage "Nemesis you bastard you'll pay for what you did to me and the village" Bralor says shaking with rage "Some how I don't think I will." Nemesis says then lunging at Bralor with claws extended.

Bralor woke with a start a cold sweat covering his body. It was all a dream he told him self in his head. No wait he had kissed Tigress he clearly rembered that fact something else had happened but what Bralor racked his brain slowly the pieces fell into place him and Tigress walking arms locked back to the sleeping hall,Tigress lying naked on the bedroll her amber eyes shining with a blazing light, the warmth of her fur as they made quite but passtionate love. Bralor smiled to himself for the frist time since his famliy and village was killed he felt good. "find the one before the light fades." dam it it was that voice again with all the dreams and things he'd been having Bralor thought he might be going mad wait a minute the dream of course it all made sense now the light fading from Tigress's eyes Nemesis attacking him Tigress is the one. Bralor couldn't belive it this whole time he'd been worrying about the darkness and the only person who was able to stop it had been under his nose the whole time. He had to tell her.

Moving over he shook Tigress away "wha what is it morning already." Tigress says sleeply "No I need to tell you something."Bralor says Tigress still a bit grogy asks "can't it wait till morning?" "It is morning ."Bralor says sounding slightly annoyed "look you rember when I had that fit right?" he continues. Proping herself up on one arm Tigress answers "yeh why?" "Do you rember what I said?" Bralor asks quickly not wanting to waste any more time. "yeh The darkness comes, the light will fade , the dead shall rise. all hope is lost." Tigress says a look of worry on her face. Bralor takes a breath and says "there's more to it find the one hurry before the light fades ." Tigress now getting annoyed growls "look is this going any where or did you wake me up just to spout a heap of bullshit." Bralor smiles kisses Tigress on the lips and says "Tigress my love you are the one."

Tigress confused says "wait a minute you mean i'm some kind of prophesied hero or something."

bralor smiles that was easyer than expected "yes and that jaguar in the forest where you found me is the darkness or he's controling it." just then something snarls outside the room Bralor's blood runs cold. "quick get down." Bralor yells his voice riddled with fear it had found throws her self flat on the ground just in time as the wall on the far side of the room explodes showering the room in wood chips. Bralor jumps to his feet just as a hulking creature that looks like something out of a nightmare enters the room throught the hole in the wall. Bralor charges it the creature see him and roars it swings with claws the size of a small swords bralor sidesteps the blow barley missing it's elbow with his arm causing it's arm to come out of it's socket the creature howls and swings a bralor ducking the blow bralor counter attacks by kicking it's legs out from under it the creature crashes to the ground. As it trys to get up Bralor stomps on it neck crushing it's wind pipe and snaping its spine. Bralor whirls around running ovoer to Tigress who is now standing in the corner "are you ok."Bralor asks Tigress not answering straight away stares at the body of the creature then finally she responses "I'm fine what was that thing?" Bralor looking over at the corpses says "it was one of Nemesis's minions it must have been sent to kill me."Bralor goes silnet for a bit the continues "Nemesis will be here by day break with an army of those things 3 thousand strong."

worry and fear flash across Tigress's face "we have to evacuate the valley." "No now that he knows where I am he'll be coming for me and most likely you it'll be best if we stay here." Tigress looks at her lover "but what are we going to do."she asks. Bralor turning to face her smiles "The same thing we've always done we'll fight to the death if need be now lets go find Po".


	6. the darkness arrives

**The darkness arrives**

**well this story is coming to a close but one the bright side i'm already starting work on another heck I may even make a sequel.**

Tigress and Bralor burst into the training hall they had been looking every where for Po. They find him standing next to the obstacle course staring into space his face drained of colour. Bralor rushes over to him "Po Po snap out of it."Bralor says shaking Po roughly. Tigress staring at the pale faced Po begins to says "he looks like he." "saw a ghost." interrupts a voice behind him. Both Tigress and Bralor swing around droping into combat stances Po just drops to the ground. The voice belongs to a snow tiger who is clad in a silver armor bearing the mark of the rising sun. The snow tiger ignoring Tigress and Bralor look at Po and says "sorry about that I did mean to scare him but it's hard not to when your dead and all." Bralor droping out of his combat stance squints at the tiger before saying "dad but how?" the snow tiger smiles "that dosn't matter I jst came here to give you this and wish you good luck."Bralor's dad says holding out a steel katana it's hilt also bearing the rising sun Bralor takes the katana bowing low he says " thank you father." his dad still nods and turns to leave just as he reaches the door and turns and calls back "by the way your mother says hi." then he vanishes. Po who is still lying on the ground opens his eyes "is it gone."he asks Bralor turning to help Po up says "it was my father and yes he's gone."

just then the light of dawn splays across the training hall's floor looking out the door Bralor see's the first of Nemesis's minions arrive. Turning back to Po Bralor points at the minions "see those things out there they are here to kill us and anything else that gets in their way show them no mercy for they will show none to you." then he grabs his sword of the ground straping it to his waist he says to Tigress and Po with out turning to face them "I'm sorry for bringing this upon the both of you I shouldn't even be here I should have died in the village with the rest of them." feeling Tigress paw on his shoulder Bralor turns to face her only to receive a slap in the face "don't you ever say that again finding you was the best thing that ever happened to me and i'm not going to lose you especialy after last night."Tigress says her voice containing hurt .Bralor His eyes now watering hangs his head "your right I don't know what came over me."

a slow clap is heard from the door Tigres Po and Bralor whirl around dropping back into their combat stances "that was a truly touching scene it brought a tear to my eye it really did." Nemesis says with a three says silent Nemesis smile fades he as he turns the yells to his minions "destory them and leave nothing standing."

The minions roar charging towards the training hall one of them breaks off heading straight for Bralor. Bralor's blade rings as it is drawn from it's sheath then a fash of steel and the minion falls over dead is blood spraying the ground crimson. Bralor turns his head yelling to the others "aim for their spines and move towards the door we'll stand a chance if we make it outside." The minions close in around them driving a rift between Bralor and the others. One of the minions swings a Bralor jumping back he luges at the minion beheading it another swings at Bralor's head ducking it's blow he jabs it in the neck. Hearing a yell Bralor see Tigress fall struck by one of the minions. Rage boils to the surface as everything slows Bralor roars and charges the minions his blade now a siren of death moving to fast to see any minion to slow to get out of his way fell cut to pieces soon blood flowed across the floor after what seemed like and eternity he reached were Tigress lay kneeling down beside her he could see the cut on her arm it was bad but not life threatening Tigress opens her eyes looking up a Bralor she says "it about time you got here." kissing Bralor she continues "Now go kick his ass." standing up bralor yells "Po I need you to get Tigress out of here." Po turning his head yells back "while you do what." picking up his sword Bralor calls back "while I go beat the shit out of the bad guy." Then charges the minions aiming straight for Nemesis. Just as he's about to reach Nemesis a minion shoulder charges him sending him sprawling to the ground his sword goes flying out of his hands and disappears in the mass of minions. Bralor rolls to one side narrowly avoiding the foot of a minion as it trys to crush his skull flipping himself back onto his feet Bralor strikes the minions knee dislocating it joint the minions falls to one knee using this to his advantage Bralor kick it in the head snaping it's neck. "enough of this call off your minions and fight me like a man." Bralor laughter rings in his ears "fine if thats the way it must end." the minions stop their attack forming a circle around Bralor and Nemesis. Bralor makes the frist move swing at Nemesis head. Moving with unnatural speed Nemesis doges his attack and then strikes Bralor with a flurry of blow forcing him to step back. Kicking Bralor in the chest sending him sprawling to the ground Nemesis laughs "you didn't actually think you could beat me did you." Nemesis says as he prepares to finsh Bralor off. A bubble of blood form in the corner of Bralor's mouth as a smile spreads across his face "No I'm just the distraction." Nemesis stops relizing his mistake to late as Bralor's sword is plunged through his chest cutting his spine and shattering the amulet. The amulet destoryed the minions flooding the hall with blood Bralor wipes the blood off his face and stands still smiling "thanks for the help I couldn't have done it with out you." he says before kissing Tigress. Po who is standing next to them pipes in "what about me." Tigress breaking of the kiss looks at him making a face "what do you want a kiss to." Po laughs " no but some recognition would be nice." just then master shifu and the rest of the five arrive back from their weekend off. For the next three hours Po Tigress and Bralor have to listen to Shifu rant about how he can't go away for one night without the place getting destroyed and some one getting caught up in a plan for world domination.

Fin

**I had originally plan to kill Bralor but I thought it would be better to have a happy ending I'm considering a sqeul but you'll have to tell me if you want one or not.**


End file.
